This invention relates generally to basketball hoop assemblies and, more particularly, to a hoop apparatus that may be mounted to virtually any upstanding structure of radius and that may be vertically adjusted thereon once mounted.
Height-adjustable basketball goal assemblies are common and popular for use on the driveway of a residence or at a gymnasium facility. While some such devices include wheels for some degree of mobility, the existing devices typically include a pole or other bulky framework that is not easily portable. On the other hand, basketball goals that are not connected to a framework or pole typically must be permanently attached to a selected structure and do not provide easy height adjustment without using a ladder.
Therefore, it is desirable to have basketball hoop apparatus in which a backboard may be easily clamped to or released from a selected upstanding structure. Further, it is desirable to have a basketball hoop apparatus that may be vertically adjusted along the upstanding structure. In addition, it is desirable to have a basketball hoop apparatus that is portable in that it does not include an integrated pole or support structure.
A portable and adjustable basketball hoop apparatus according to the present invention includes a backboard with a rim attached to a front thereof. The apparatus further includes an elongate clamping arm pivotally coupled to a back of the backboard and is pivotal between clamped and released configurations. The backboard and clamping arm may be positioned so as to sandwich an upstanding structure therebetween, such as a utility pole, porch post, or small tree. In the clamped configuration, the clamping arm is pivoted to a downward position such that a rear support member of the clamping arm is pressed firmly against a back of the upstanding structure and the backboard is pressed firmly against a front of the upstanding structure. The clamping arm may be secured to the upstanding structure with a strap attachment so as to hold the backboard in this clamped configuration. When the strap attachment is loosened and the clamping arm is pivoted upwardly, the backboard may be vertically moved along the upstanding structure to a desired position thereon. Or, the clamping arm may be completely detached from the backboard so that the apparatus may be transported easily to another location.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a basketball hoop apparatus that may be mounted to any upstanding structure having a suitable radius.
Another object of this invention is to provide a basketball hoop apparatus, as aforesaid, which may be easily positioned longitudinally along the upstanding structure by a person standing on the ground.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a basketball hoop apparatus, as aforesaid, that may be easily removed from an upstanding structure and transported to another desired location.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a basketball hoop apparatus, as aforesaid, having padded clamping members that do not damage an upstanding structure when the apparatus is clamped thereto.
A further object of this invention is to provide a basketball hoop apparatus, as aforesaid, that is lightweight and easy to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.